Question: Simplify. Rewrite the expression in the form $z^n$. $\dfrac{z \cdot z \cdot z \cdot z \cdot z \cdot z \cdot z}{z \cdot z}=$
Explanation: $\dfrac{z \cdot z \cdot z \cdot z \cdot z \cdot z \cdot z}{z \cdot z}= \dfrac{z^7}{z^2}$ $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{z^7}{z^2}&=\dfrac{\overbrace{\cancel z\cdot \cancel z\cdot z\cdot z\cdot z\cdot z\cdot z}^\text{7 times}}{\underbrace{\cancel z\cdot \cancel z}_\text{2 times}} \\\\\\ &=\underbrace{z\cdot z\cdot z\cdot z\cdot z}_\text{5 times} \\\\ \end{aligned}$ When powers have the same base $\dfrac{x^m}{x^n}=x^{m-n}$. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{z^7}{z^2}&=z^{7-2} \\\\ &=z^5 \end{aligned}$ $\dfrac{z \cdot z \cdot z \cdot z \cdot z \cdot z \cdot z}{z \cdot z}=z^5$